


Against All Odds

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: When Theo Nott betrays his girlfriend's trust, she drowns her sorrows with alcohol. What happens when she runs into our favorite Slytherin?*I own no part of the Harry Potter brand and this work is only for fun!I would also like to note that this story began as a simple, SMUT one-shot and so I have no clue what direction this is going to go! So let's all just enjoy the ride!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Revenge is Sweet

Hermione Granger wandered through the corridors of the third floor, looking for Theo Nott. The two had begun dating shortly after school had resumed. Since then, they met every Thursday night for a thorough snogging. That night, however, he hadn’t shown up, and Hermione was growing concerned. She gave him a few more minutes before deciding to head back to her common room. On the sixth floor, just outside the Room of Requirement, Hermione found Blaise Zabini.

“Hello Zabini.” She greeted politely. Her eyebrows raised as Zabini attempted to hide the bottle he was carrying in his hands. “Blaise, what have you got there?” she asked playfully. He was the Head Boy, after all; she. couldn’t very well give him detention for drinking. He pulled the bottle out from behind his back and offered it to her. Hermione declined with a shake of her head.

“Hey, Blaise, have you seen Theo?” she asked after a moment. A guilty look flashed across the wizard’s face.

“Umm…”

“Blaise,” Hermione prodded, “What? Is he drunk again?” The witch had dealt with Theo’s drinking quite a few times since they had started dating. After what he’d endured during the war, she didn’t blame him. Blaise shook his head.

“What is it, then?” she asked. The wizard still seemed reluctant to answer. “Blaise…” she repeated, an edge of warning in her voice. Blaise sighed in defeat.

“The last time I saw Theo was about two hours ago. He was in the common room with Pansy. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as her heart fell into her stomach.

“Will you let me see” she asked after a moment. Blaise looked surprised, but the witch didn’t want to react until she had seen it for herself.

“Granger, it’s not my place. I really don’t want to get involved—”

“Please, Blaise,” Hermione pleaded, “I need to know…” Eventually, the wizard nodded.

“Fine. But this conversation never happened. You didn’t hear it from me, Granger.”

“Of course not.” Hermione agreed, raising her wand, “Legilimens…” she whispered, dipping into Zabini’s head. The witch quickly found what she was looking for: Pansy straddling Theo’s lap, a wicked smile painted on her boyfriend’s face. Hermione pulled herself out of Blaise’s memories, feeling sick to her stomach.

“Blaise…” she whispered, in a sad, shaky voice. Her legs gave out and the wizard caught her by the shoulders.

“Hey, Granger,” he said soothingly, “Come, on. It’s alright.” He eased her to the floor and took a seat beside her. “Shit like this happens, Cara. It’s about how you handle it that matters.” Hermione nodded, glanced over at him, and snatched the bottle from his hand. A grin stretched across the wizard’s face as Hermione took a large gulp of the amber liquid. She coughed as the drink burned her throat and Blaise laughed.

“That’s a girl!” he exclaimed, reaching for the bottle and taking a swig. Hermione and Blaise sat together in silence, taking turns with the bottle until it was empty. “Alright, Granger,” Blaise began, rising from his spot on the floor, “We should get to bed.” Hermione agreed and reached for the wizard’s hand, letting him pull her up off the floor. She swayed for a moment and leaned against him, letting out an awkward giggle. “Yeah, I’d say it’s definitely time for bed, Granger.” The pair bid each other goodbye and parted ways, but Hermione didn’t go to bed. She continued to wander the corridors, eventually finding herself near the dungeons, confused as to how she even got there. And then a voice interrupted her thoughts—

“Granger? What in Salazar’s name—” Draco Malfoy’s thought was muffled and Hermione shoved him against the wall, covering his mouth.

“Shh!” she hissed, “Someone will hear you!” She then him and stepped back.

“Granger,” Hermione couldn’t miss the shock in his voice, “Are you drunk?”

“Of course not!” the witch scoffed, “I only had a bit!” A wide smirk spread across Draco’s face.

“Liar.” He said simply, folding his arms over his chest. Hermione sighed.

“Alright, I might be a little drunk.” She relented, “Just walk me back to Gryffindor Tower, please.” Reluctantly, the blonde wizard agreed.

“Since when do you drink, Granger?” Draco asked after a long period of silence. Hermione was suddenly reminded of why she had picked up the bottle in the first place. She refused to show Draco her vulnerability, though.

“Just needed to let loose for once, I suppose.” She answered with a shrug. Suddenly, and idea, a vicious idea, popped into her head. Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor, holding her hand up.

“Granger?” Draco paused beside her, “What is it?”

“Shhhh…” she whispered, “Did you hear that?” she asked.

“Hear what?” the wizard replied. Hermione crept silently toward the nearest door, which connected to an unused classroom. “I didn’t hear anything, Granger.” Draco insisted.

“Shhhh! Just listen.” The witch opened the classroom door and stepped inside. Unable to leave a witch alone in a suspicious situation, the wizard followed her. “Finally!” Hermione said, turning around and slamming the door closed behind them, leaving Draco feeling incredibly confused.

“Granger… What’s going on?” he asked, leaning back against the door. Hermione turned to face him, tilting her head in thought.

“You know, you’re really quite handsome, Draco.” She said softly. The wizard raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Hermione took a deep breath and reached for the buttons on her shirt.

“Woah, woah, woah! Granger, stop!” The wizard jumped forward to catch her wrists. “You’re drunk; you don’t want to do this.” Hermione gently pushed his hands away.

“No, I really think I do.” She replied softly, making quick work of her buttons. When her top slipped off her shoulders, Draco swallowed hard. Hermione noticed and felt a sense of satisfaction. It was rumored around Hogwarts that Draco was the ‘sex god’ of Slytherin. Suddenly, the witch no longer believed that. It made her feel smug to know that the wizard was nervous, that she made him nervous. When she removed her bra, Draco inhaled sharply and looked about the classroom, keeping his eyes off her at all cost.

“Draco…” Hermione said softly, and the wizard let out a shaky breath. “What’s wrong love? Don’t you want me?” she asked playfully, stepping toward him.

“Hermione,” he said, his voice tight with restraint, “This is wrong. You’re going to regret this tomorrow.” The witch laughed.

“I don’t think so.” She replied, suddenly so close that he could feel her body heat. Gooseflesh bloomed on his skin and Hermione ran her fingers down his arms, taking hold of his hands. She took them in her own and guided them to her body, up her sides, to her breasts. When she let out a soft, breathy moan, the dam broke and Draco lost all semblance of control. His left hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Hermione ran her tongue across his bottom lip, giving him the opportunity to claim her mouth and sending a shiver down her spine.

Draco lifted her under her thighs and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his erection. The wizard walked further into the classroom, finding the desk and placing her on it. Hermione fell back against the wood and Draco ran his hands slowly up her chest, stopping to circle his thumb over her erect nipple. Hermione moaned, her head rolling back in pleasure.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long, Hermione.” Draco suddenly admitted.

“Then take me, Draco.” She answered without hesitation, sitting up on the desk. “I want you…” she whispered; her voice filled with need as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He caught her wrists once again and she froze.

“What about Theo?” he asked, a sudden edge to his voice.

“Forget Theo. I’m sure Pansy will eagerly lick those wounds.” Draco was still pondering her words as she reached up and grabbed both sides of his face. “Draco, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be. I want you… Please, make me yours…” Hermione inhaled sharply as Draco caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. He began unbuckling his belt and the witch wiggled out of her knickers, letting them fall to the floor. He kissed her again and she ran her hands up his chest. “Fuck me…” Hermione whispered against his lips. The wizard reached down between them, finding her already soaked.

“Sweet Circe, you’re so fucking wet, love.” He whispered. Hermione groaned and rocked against his fingers.

“Please, Draco,” she pleaded, “I need you inside me.” The wizard complied immediately, pressing his aching cock against her dripping slit. “Please…” she repeated, sounding as though she was on the brink of tears. Draco thrust forward, burying himself inside her as Hermione cried out.

“Fucking hell.” He whispered. It took all of Draco’s control to not immediately climax. “Don’t move, princess,” He commanded, “I need a moment.” For the next few minutes, the only sound in the room was the couple’s heavy breathing. Then, painfully slowly, Draco eased out of her. He thrust forward suddenly and Hermione groaned, leaning back on the desk. The wizard began to move, in and out, his agonizing pace quickly building into frantic thrusts. Mewling with pleasure, Hermione’s hips began to move in time with his, meeting each thrust with the same force, a familiar coiling feeling building between her legs.

“Draco, don’t stop,” she panted, “I’m so fucking close…” Draco reached between them, rubbing his thumb over the exact spot she needed most. “Oh… Oh, fuck!” she cried out, falling over the edge of ecstasy. As her climax washed over her, her muscles tightened around him.

“Fuck…” Draco ground out as he came inside her, shuddering. Neither moved as they both tried to catch their breath. Draco finally pulled out of her and moved away from the desk, pulling up his trousers. Hermione immediately felt the mood in the room shift. She followed suit, grabbing her bra and beginning to dress. The silence grew unbearable and she turned to face the wizard.

“Draco?” she reached toward him and he grabbed her around the waist.

“Do you regret it?” he whispered against her ear; his voice tight. She leaned back and looked up into his eyes.

“Not in the slightest.” She replied in earnest. Draco didn’t say anything back, but Hermione could see the relief in his eyes. “Now, will you please escort a drunk witch back to Gryffindor Tower?” she asked playfully. Draco smiled and followed her out of the classroom, scooping up her knickers and shoving them into his pocket…


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this little one-shot to become a full story, but a plot is brewing in my brain for this. I'm just going along with this, so if you like it stick around, and hope it will all be worth it!
> 
> Also, more smutty, yumminess. Enjoy!

Hermione woke the next morning with a headache but it was gone before her first class even began. Just before lunch, Hermione and her friends were sitting in an alcove on the second floor, conversing.

“What the fuck, Granger?” The Nott’s voice cut through the chatter, silencing the entire corridor. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as he approached, trying not to laugh.

“I’m sorry, Theo, ‘what the fuck’ is a very broad question. You may need to be more specific.” Ron nearly choked, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Funny, is she Weasley?” Theo ground out between clenched teeth. “And how funny would you think she is if you knew what a fucking slut she is?”

“Alright, Nott, that’s enough.” Harry inserted.

“Come on, Granger, tell them!” he turned back to face her. Hermione was beyond livid at that point. What right did he have to be angry with her when he was with Pansy? When she started to laugh at the situation, Theo grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her roughly into the nearby wall.

“Nott, what the fuck?” Harry called out, rushing forward. Hermione held her hand out, signaling to Harry that she would handle it. The corridor was still silent as students tried their hardest to listen to the argument.

“Admit it,” he hissed, his mouth pressed against her ear. If it hadn’t been for their current predicament, Hermione would have found the position incredibly erotic. “He smelled of you, when he came back to the dorm, you know.” He nibbled the lobe of her ear and suddenly Hermione felt light headed. “He smelled like your sweet jasmine perfume; I’d recognize it anywhere. I already know, so just tell me you did it.” Needing air, Hermione shoved hard against his chest and he took a step backward.

“Yes, I did it.” She said softly, sneering at him. She wanted him to hurt like she had and added, “And I’ve never come so fast in my life.” Theo’s eyes widened and, for a moment, she truly thought he might hex her then and there.

“Fuck you, Granger!” he spat, backing away.

“Oh, yes, go ahead Nott!” Hermione yelled, “Pretend to be hurt! Perhaps Parkinson can comfort you again, like she did last night!” Theo didn’t reply, but realization formed in his eyes as Hermione glared at him. “Oh, I see, you didn’t know that I knew… You’re a fucking hypocrite, Nott, and we’re done. For a moment, Hermione thought the wizard was going to strike her; then his fist collided with the stone wall before he turned heel and stormed off.

“What was that about, Hermione?” Harry asked when the wizard was gone.

“Theo is an arse, that’s what that was about.” Hermione answered simply, shrugging. During lunch, the witch purposefully sat with her back to the Slytherin table in order to fully ignore Theo’s presence. After lunch, however, the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins and the thought made Hermione’s stomach turn. The with let out a breath of relief when she walked into the classroom and saw Theo’s seat empty. Still, a small part of her worried for him and she hoped he was alright. Her eyes scanned over the students on the opposite side of the classroom and eventually fell on Pansy Parkinson, who stared daggers into her soul. Hermione rolled her eyes and sneered at the brunette before turning to the front of the room. Halfway through the lesson, Slughorn called on Hermione to recite the next step in the brewing process, which she did.

“Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger!” Slughorn smiled.

“For what?” Draco Malfoy scoffed and Hermione stiffened, “For reading from a fucking book?” The witch turned to glare at him, caught off guard when his silver eyes met hers and danced playfully. She blinked repeatedly as he looked her up and down and then bit his bottom lip. _So, this is the game we’re playing…_ Hermione whipped her head back to the front of the room, fighting the warmth that was already spreading between her legs. She remained stiffly seated for the rest of the lesson, constantly fighting the urge to glance back at Draco. Once class was dismissed, she shifted uncomfortably and took her time packing her things.

“You coming, Hermione?” Harry paused in the doorway. The witch shook her head.

“I need a minute.” She answered, rifling through her bag. “Besides, I have a free period before arithmancy. You go on, Harry.” The wizard nodded and disappeared and Hermione hauled her book bag over her shoulder. She walked slowly through the halls, going over her arithmancy essay in her head. The witch let out a shriek, which was quickly cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth, as she was yanked into a broom cupboard.

“Hello, princess,” Draco whispered, staring down at her with smoldering grey eyes.

“Draco,” she greeted breathlessly, “you startled me…” He smirked at her, an eyebrow raised, as though he didn’t believe it was possible to startle her.

“Give me a kiss, sweet witch.” He whispered with a playful grin. Hermione smiled, stood on her toes, and pressed her lips gently to his. As Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip, fire ignited between the two. Before Hermione knew it, she was pressed against the wall with her skirt hiked up around her hips and her blouse ripped open. The wizard ground his trouser-clad erection against her aching center, her knickers quickly becoming soaked from her excitement.

“Draco…” she whined breathlessly, “I need…” He effectively shushed her by pressing his mouth against hers.

“I know exactly what you need, pet.” He whispered against her lips. Hermione groaned at his endearment and shifted her hips as he reached down between them. Her knickers were shoved to the side and the wizard positioned his cock against her drenched entrance. He paused for a moment and Hermione bucked against him, eager for more friction. “Beg for it, baby.” He whispered in her ear and Hermione groaned in frustration. “Let me hear you beg for it.”

“Oh, Gods, please, Draco.” She panted, tightening her legs around his hips, “Please fuck me. I need you…” Satisfied, the wizard thrust forward, filling her completely. “Fuck…” Hermione moaned. Draco tucked his arms under the witch’s knees, tilting her back and hitting a delicious new angle inside her. Hermione could feel her orgasm quickly building and she moaned his name loudly.

“That’s it, princess, come for me.” Hermione was nearly there and then… Draco dropped her knees in surprise as the cupboard door was ripped open, light filling the tiny space, and Hermione fell on her bum.

“Well, well, well… Whatever should we do about this?” Severus Snape sneered down at them. “My office, you two… Immediately.” He closed the door behind him and Hermione and Draco looked at one another in panic. Hermione said the only thing that came to her mind in that moment.

“Fuck…”


	3. Aftermath

When Hermione and Draco stepped into the DADA office, Snape was slowly pacing back and forth. The witch shot Draco a wide-eyed look of nervousness and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. It came out more like a grimace and did little to soothe her nerves.

“Where should we begin…?” he asked slowly, deliberately punctuating every word. “As prefects, both of you have disgraced the title. This behavior is unacceptable and I have half a mind to go to the headmistress with this—”

“No, please,” Hermione begged, stepping forward, “It won’t happen again, I promise. I’ll take any punishment you see fit, just please don’t bring it to McGonagall!” Draco raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. The poor little witch was so naïve. Snape would never take something as small as a little fornication to the headmistress. The snarky wizard had caught plenty of Slytherins doing the same thing in the past.

“Alright.” Snape held up his hand to stop her babbling. “Firstly, fifty points will be taken from both of you. You can each come up with some kind of explanation for your housemates. Two week's detention will be served by both of you. Separately.” He added when Draco smiled at Hermione. “If this happens again, we will be visiting Headmistress McGonagall.” He said pointedly, looking back and forth between the two students. Hermione bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty and embarrassed, and nodded at her professor. “Draco, you may go.” He finished. Hermione turned to follow her classmate out.

“I said Mr. Malfoy was free to go. You will stay, Miss Granger.” Hermione shuddered and froze, a million scenarios running through her head. As she turned and reentered the office, the witch wondered how much trouble she was about to be in. For a long while, Snape said nothing and Hermione twiddled with her fingers, terrified of making eye contact. Usually, she wouldn’t be intimidated by the snarky wizard, but technically she could be expelled for what he caught her and Draco doing.

“Miss Granger,” he sighed uncomfortably and gestured for her to take a seat. “I honestly don’t even know where to begin. You’re the last student I would ever expect to be caught… in this sort of situation. Where is your head at?” Hermione bit her bottom lip and stared at her shoes, waiting for Snape to get to the point.

“I don’t know where my head was at, Professor Snape. I was, er, caught in the moment is all. I’m sorry.” She said, hoping it was what he wanted to hear.

“Miss Granger, you’re an adult now, so I’ll be blunt with you.” Hermione looked up at him, waiting for elaboration. “I would warn you against taking up with Draco Malfoy, in any sort of fashion.” She raised a confused eyebrow at him. “Lucius Malfoy will never condone any sort of relationship between the two of you and I doubt any of your classmates would be thrilled to know who and what was happening in that broom closet.” He sighed as if he was uncomfortable explaining this to her. “You’re the most promising student in your year, Hermione. I feel it is my responsibility to attempt to keep you from making choices that may damage your future.” Hermione nodded slowly.

“I see…” she finally replied softly, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. “Thank you, for your candor, Professor Snape. As I said, it won’t happen again… May I go?” she added after a long moment of silence. The wizard nodded and Hermione rushed out of the room, her cheeks enflamed with embarrassment. When Hermione finally made it to Arithmancy, she was grateful to have work to distract her. The day passed quickly as Hermione focused on her classes and become her usual, swotty self. At the end of the day, the witch considered heading back to the library and working on her homework, but something in her decided she needed a break. Instead, she dropped her bag under the bench in the courtyard and walked down to the lake. The November wind chilled her, but she inhaled the fresh air and sat down on the bank. The waves lapped the shore and Hermione closed her eyes, taking in the sounds around her.

The year hadn’t gone at all the way Hermione had planned. Most of the students had adjusted well upon arrival, it seemed. For Hermione, it was the opposite. Returning to Hogwarts brought back all her nightmares and anxieties from the war. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had clung so easily to Theo. Ever since the war had ended, Hermione hated the thought of being alone for long. She thought back to her interactions with Draco. He was still a sarcastic, arrogant arse, but for the most part, he had been a gentleman since the start of term. Snape was right, though. Anything that happened between them was unlikely to have a positive outcome.

“Sickle for your thoughts?” Hermione was startled from her musings by the figure now standing beside her. _How did I not hear him approach?_ she wondered as she looked up at Draco.

“Hi, Draco.” She said softly, padding the ground beside her. The wizard sat and crossed one ankle over the other.

“What are you doing all the way out here, by yourself?” he asked. Hermione shrugged and tugged up a tiny blade of grass. “What’s wrong, Granger?” he finally asked after a long period of silence.

“Look, Draco,” Hermione began uncomfortably, “What exactly are we doing here? Er, I mean… Not that I’m not enjoying what we’re doing…” she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, suddenly unsure of where her thought was even going.

“Granger, relax. I know you’re probably going mad over us getting caught by Snape, but it’s really not that bad. We just have to be more careful from now on.”

“From now on?” Hermione repeated. “So, you want to continue this… thing we have going on?” Draco smirked at her.

“Well, you did just say you’ve been enjoying what we’re doing, right?” he asked a grin stretching across his face. He leaned over suddenly, capturing her chin in his hands and giving her a soft, sweet kiss. Hermione’s eyes fell shut as Draco’s hand wove its way into her curls. “Merlin, you taste so sweet, Hermione.” He whispered against her mouth. The wizard ran his tongue along her bottom lip and the witch was lost in a fog of sensation and lust.

Before she even realized what was happening, the pair had reclined on the ground, snogging each other senseless. The wizard’s right hand snaked its way under her blouse and gently palmed her breast. Hermione’s skirt continued to ride up as she wrapped her legs around Draco’s waist, grinding against him.

“You taste so sweet…” He whispered against her lips and Hermione let out a soft moan.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she breathed, “You just said we should be careful; someone might see…”

“Fuck them,” Draco whispered back, unbuckling his belt. “I want you. Right here, right now. He unzipped his trousers and positioned himself between her legs. Lifting her knee higher around his waist, he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. He slowly pressed himself inside her and when he finally bottomed out, the pair let out matching groans. Hermione slid her hands beneath Draco’s shirt, feeling the muscles of his chest.

“Hermione?” a voice called from only a dozen meters away and the pair froze. “Hermione, are you down here?”

“Fuck… It’s Ron!” she whispered, her eyes widening as she stared up into Draco’s burning, mercurial eyes. He sighed and dropped his head to her chest for only a second before rolling off of her.

“Fucking hell…” the blonde whispered; the frustration evident in his voice as he fastened his trousers. Hermione quickly righted her own clothes and sat beside him, keeping a small space between them.

“Oh,” Ron said, pausing suddenly as he spotted the pair sitting on the bank. The witch turned, feigning surprise.

“Oh, hello Ron!” she laughed awkwardly, “I didn’t hear you coming.” Ron glanced between the two of them for a moment.

“What exactly are you two doing down here?” he asked.

“Nothing that concern you, Weasley.” Draco sneered in his usual, sarcastic manner. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Just talking is all.” She said, standing and dusting off the back of her robe. “Let’s go?” Ron nodded and Hermione took his arm, allowing the redhead to escort her back to the castle. Just before they moved out of view, Hermione looked back at Draco, the longing in his eyes mirroring her own…


End file.
